Beyond
by SinfullxxDesire
Summary: What if Harry was not who he thought he was...and what does Draco have to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

_This my lovelies is a new story. I truly hope you like it. I have not really had the motivation to update my other stories so I guess you will have to deal. Maybe if I got more reviews then I will think about it. wink wink_

_giggles_

_Well um, I guess this is goodbye for now. waves_

_Ch. 1_

_Prologue_

'_I wish you would have listened to me that night'_ this was all I thought as I stood in the cold, the rain heavily pouring down on me. The memory of that night, that horrible conversation still replaying over and over again threw my head just to torment me more and show me just how wrong I was to let this ever happen.

"I am leaving, I can not take this anymore…..I am going to take her with me and we will disappear"

"B…..but why, she…..is not like us why can you not just give him over to them and just live o….."

"JUST STOP!" he interrupted as he glared so angrily at me.

"I love her and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me"

Then there was just a long pause.

One that just ate away at your very being from the inside out and slammed realization into you no mater how hard you try to block it out. It is like you have something to say but the air is just too thick with the fear of being hurt and the tension of unspoken words and raw power.

A chocking and constricting feeling as if your tongue has just been cut out and your throat closed off.

I just stood there as he started to walk away.

'_Was there really nothing I could do……Kima, my brother is this really the end……….our final goodbye?'_

These thoughts all went threw my head as I stood there, the ability to speak or even move were absent from me. _"this can not be happening, I am just going to snap out of this and you are going to turn around and laugh at me for falling for this sick and twisted joke…….right……please…..gods let this all just be a cruel joke, stop him I can not move please…..' _I screamed inside of my head, though I wanted so badly to speak these words, but I knew that I could not and it was pointless yet I did not want to give up.

You, the strongest of us all, had fallen prey to the young maiden, a human girl named Lilly, a young woman to be the very unraveling of us all. She was human and never to know we even existed……oh how the fates have dealt a cruel card and ensnared us in this game.

I stood there and watched as you wrapped your arms around her and headed to the edge.

I watched you fall.

Tears in my eyes, no more goodbyes…………

Since that woman had caught your eye, I watched as you changed into someone I could not recognize and that scared me at times.

"I have to go, I love her….she is my mate even if she is not immortal and only a human, I will protect her with my very life if need be"

Those were your very words, the day you came to me when you had made up your mind.

Just then I snapped as the power holding me finally let go.

I ran to the edge where you had just been…..as you jumped from the lands of heaven with that wicked woman that has corrupted you in your arms and descended into the darkness.

"…………….KIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My voice echoed into the dark depths as you vanished into the belly of all that was to be absent from us.

Into the black depths and all I could do was scream your name, just hoping you would hear my cries and come back.

Maybe even listen to reason.

But…………..

You didn't and soon my voice too disappeared into the dark depth that had engulfed you. My brother of strong mind, body, heart, will and soul was gone and now…….there was no way I nor could my voice reach you.

(17 years later)

Just then he woke up and groaned. It happened again. It was the same dream as before. Why did he dream of these people…….was the Lilly mentioned…..was it his mother……no it couldn't be, and what did they have to do with him, that could not have been his mother, Lilly, it did not even look like her. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 11:50. Today was his birthday and he was going to turn 17 at exactly 12:00. He had heard from his friends…..um well….ex friends that when you reach the age of 17, that you come into something called your magical inheritance. He wondered if he would have anything happen to him……seeing as his mother was human. He figured… 'maybe I will sprout some odd tentacles and horns and then maybe his family would leave him the hell alone for once. He looked at his bared window and sighed once again. Being in this place was just horrible and as he got older and now that old Voldy was gone he was not needed. He once again looked over at the clock next to his bed.

11:52

This year was going to be the worst yet……

He had no friends, everyone blamed him for so many deaths….

11:55

He was no longer going to have a place to be safe…….

Even the very ones he trusted most had betrayed him…….

11:58

He looked over at the clock and sighed softly. Maybe nothing will happen and he was just over thinking this whole thing. He knew he would never get anything special…..well that was what he thought.

The clock changed to read 12:00 and he once again sighed.

"I guess that is a happy birthday to me" he said then cuddled his cold pillow and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep.

Just then His eyes shot open and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he arched up off the bed. His mind seemed to be going on overload, he was in so much pain. Not an inch of him could move.

He had no idea what happened after that as the darkness over took him and he passed out.

meanwhile

In the wizarding world a particular blonde wizard's eyes opened and a smirk graced his lips.

"hmmmm now this is quite interesting" he said then chuckled as he sat up in bed and looked out his window.

"I am sure father is going to love this…..that is for sure" he said as he stood up and headed out of his bedroom.

Draco Malfoy walked down to his fathers study, he knew he had gotten home late this evening so he was most likely in there enjoying a wonderful glass of wine. He came to the door shortly and knocked, then just waited.

"come in" came his fathers' calm voice.

Things were so much better since Vlodemort was killed for the last time. His father was finally free, and whore and trader of a mother was gone, and they were once again a well respected wizarding family.

Draco walked over to his father and smirked.

"my mate has awoke…….and you will not believe who it is" he said in a calm tone as if it had not mattered.

Lucius looked at his son and tilted his head. "yes, and who might that be?

Draco only chuckled. "Harry bloody Potter" he said as he kept his eyes on his father as a devilish smirk spread on his own lips.

(( hmmmmm well the first chapter is done now so please please please review and tell me what you think. sighs it would help me a looooooot. smiles. Well thank you all for reading and I really hope that you liked this story. bows ))


	2. Chapter 2

(( hmmmmm…..so you guys liked the new story?? smiles I am glad. Keep up the good reviews and I will keep on updating……….. ohhhhh and...and……vampgoddesss you know I love ya lots and I am soooooo sorry I have not sent you anything. I am really happy that you like this new story))

(( now about the last chapter, to clear up any confusion. Yes Harry was dreaming about his the whole beginning part, there will be more on that in the future, you'll see and do not worry Vamp there is will be what we all love and that is slash))

(( this story will be rated R for later chapters for graphic sexual scenes and gore, yes I said gore. This may also be another mpreg, have not decided on that yet….you guys tell me what I should do hmmmm you are my readers….but for now on with the newest chappie since I know you guys are all just dieing to read what happens next.))

_**CH. 2**_

_**Encountering the Beginning**_

The next day, Harry woke up feeling really light for some reason. He opened his eyes and looked around the dim room. The sun was up, but because of such a small window….not much light got into the room. He slowly stood up, having a bit of trouble since his legs felt like Jell-O, and walked over to the mirror in the room. He gasped in shock at what he saw.

He had gotten slightly taller, now reaching about 5'11"….almost 6 foot. He was a lot paler and his hair was longer, reaching down to his butt and it looked silky and shiny……no longer the messy untamable locks of hair that it once was. His eyes now seemed to shine even brighter then before and his lips were now a deliciously sinful ruby red and were fuller. His boy, while still toned from all the Quidditch he played in Hogwarts till he was banned by Umbridge, was now curvier and his frame seemed sleeker. He sighed softly at the thought of his favorite sport to play…..but he was snapped out of his musing when he noticed something that had never…….ever been on him before. Pair of huge black wings were sticking out of his back. He turned to see them better and yup he was right, they were attached to him.

"w…..what in the name of Merlin has happened to me?" he whispered then his eyes widened as realization hit him. Something had pricked his lips when he talked…..

He slowly reached up and felt his teeth….and to his shock and amazement, he had fangs. He looked back in the mirror and opened his mouth, seeing very sharp fangs.

Also at this time, he noticed he had not been wearing his glasses…..and he could see a million times better then he ever had before.

It was times like this that he missed Ron and Hermione. He would have been able to tell her and she could have helped him, but no…..they were not his friends anymore, and no longer could they help him. These thoughts all just made him even more depressed and he just walked over and sat on his, well if you could call it that, his bed.

He sat there for some time, just thinking about things, and then the thought of what he was going to do about his so called family. If his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia saw him like this, he knew that he would be dead.

He would just be seen as even more of a freak then he already was to these people.

'_maybe………if I was just killed here and now, I will have nothing to worry about, I would not have to go back to school and be hated by everyone, and my so called family will not have to put up with their freakish nephew for the last of this summer' _Harry thought then sighed softly. Maybe he really would just be better of dead.

Harry was knocked out of his suicidal thoughts just as there was the sound of tapping on the window. He wondered who would have sent an owl to him. Ron and Mione wouldn't have. There was no more threat from old Voldy since Harry had killed him for the last time…….and sadly his only friend, Hedwig had been killed during the final battle, sacrificing herself to save her master. Harry still missed his snowy owl and wished secretly that she never had done it……but then everyone else would have been under the rule of that mad man…..but then again they still were.

He just sighed softly again and walked over to the window and opened it. As soon as he opened it, an old looking owl flew in and landed on him bed. Just as he was about to close it though, a beautiful hawk flew in, dropped a package on his bed by the owl then just flew off. To say he was confused would have been an understatement.

He just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his bed and took the letter from the owl and it then flew off.

"I guess it was not waiting for a reply" he said then slowly opened it. He was going to save the package for later.

He opened the letter and gasped as his eyes widened, what was written in the letter………was not what he had been expecting.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this now, I know you have gone into your inheritance and are now 17 and old enough to know about this information I am about to tell you. First off please know that I loved you so much and I really wish that I could have been there for you and taught you about everything._

_Now my son, you are not human, you are a long forgotten bread of angel, a Laosion. There is not much known about them but I will tell you all I can. You bay only be half since I was human……but I know you will be strong just like your father._

_All those stories you heard about me being married to James Potter was all just a cover up to hide the truth from even Dumbledore. He would have just used you for a weapon and sadly I am sure that still happed because of the Potter background. You see, he was a friend of mine from when I lived on earth and then I had to leave with your father. His name was Kima, he was a very strong Laosian. We fell in love and he even took me to his home, but we were not welcomed there because I was only a half blood wizard, not one of them._

_I am not sure if he is dead or alive….he protected us until Voldemort came…..I watched him get thrown threw the vail and then I was killed but you were able to stay safe._

_I also need to tell you, that your real name is not Harry Potter, but it is Vaicor Damontai, sadly the last of the Laosions'._

_I am so sorry my baby for not being there for you, and for you getting put with my sister and that disgusting husband since I know that is where you would be right now. I love you so much, and goodbye._

_Lilly Damontai_

Harry had tears sliding down his cheeks as he finished the letter he had received from his mother. The goblins from Gringots must have sent it to him, he would have to go there and see if they have anything of his fathers and mothers to explain this better.

He was just about to turn to the package when his uncle's voice that nearly shook the house.

"BOY GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE…..WHY IS BREAKFAST NOT MADE!!!!!" he yelled as he took his fat arse downstairs.

Harry Shivered and quickly grabbed the package. He was expecting to just hide it; so that no one would know he had gotten it…..what he had not been expecting was to feel a very familiar pull of his naval that he knew would be nothing good.

He ended up landing with a loud thump on a hard floor and groaned softly as he sat up. He blinked as he looked around the elegant and very beautifully decorated room.

The rooms' walls were a rich creamy black color with pictures of all kinds of places. There were moving paintings and pictures of Rome, Italy, France, Germany, Japan, and even China…..also a few not even he could name.

The fireplace in the room was lit and as he looked around he saw black and even dark green plush and comfy looking chairs as well as a couch that looked very much the same.

The silver, black and green coffee table had given it all away; he knew these colors to be that of Slytherin. And that could mean only one thing……..he knew something was wrong and what gave it all away was one thing……..

"hmmmmm….what a pleasure, I am glad you could finally join us "drawled an all too familiar voice. Said voice had sent such a chill down Harry's spine, he had to stop himself from moaning.

'_w…….wait, did I really just almost moan, what is wrong with me…..I think I am going to be ill.'_ Harry thought as the owner of the voice walked over to him.

Harry slowly turned, and faced his enemy while he was still on the floor.

"w…..what the hell happened and why am I here…..Malfoy?" Harry asked as he glared at the taller boy. It shocked him that the hatred for his nemesis had left his voice and he had sounded more……tired.

"not happy to see me Potter, I feel hurt" Draco said as he placed his hand over his heart in mock shock.

"no quite frankly I am not Malfoy….why am I here, Voldemort is gone…..what do you still want me dead…..if so just go right ahead, I will even give you the dagger to piece threw my heart" he yelled then just sighed as he looked down.

Draco was shocked, he had only been joking around for old times sake. He just sighed and walked closer to him and knelt down. "Harry?" he said in a soft voice as he placed his finger under the beautiful boys chin and made him look up.

The shocked look on his face was priceless to say the least, and Draco thought it was just adorable.

"y…you j…just….."

"yes I did Harry, that is your name right?" he said then chuckled softly. "I did not send you that portkey to bring you here and kill you……me and father only did the things we did to keep up an act while that psycho was around" he added then stood to his feet.

"now come on, father is waiting and there is much to be explained" he said then nearly puked when he saw what his soon to be mate was wearing.

"what in the name of Merlin are….you wearing?" he asked as he looked at the rags hanging off of the beautiful boy.

"um….hand-me-downs, they were my cousins" he said, blushing bright red and looked down quickly in embarrassment.

"I will not allow you to see my father dressed like……that" he said then grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room. He walked him over to the stairs and told a maid something who then took Harry by the hand, looking almost desperate to rid him of his 'clothing' and make him look presentable.

Harry just went with her, looking over his shoulder at Draco who only smirked before walking down a hallway and out of sight.

Draco walked to his fathers' study where he was waiting for them. "father……?"

"Yes?" Lucius asked his son as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"he is here, but, he was in no condition to come here right now" Draco said then glared at nothing before facing his father again. "those damn muggles had him wearing the most disgusting clothing……from his cousin, I swear that boy must be a wale if they look that huge on Harry" he said then shivered.

"yes…..I see, I heard that the boys' relatives were a horrible bunch" he said then smiled at his son.

"well, he is being taken care of and will be brought down as soon as he is presentable" he said with a nod.

"alright then, I have found some more information that will be of use for him, so it gives me more needed time" he said then went back to reading the book.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door of the study.

"come in" Lucius said as he looked over his book at his son, who was sitting in the chair across from him.

Draco then looked up and looked over at the door and his jaw just dropped, as did the book that was in his hands.

Draco's POV

He looked so beautiful. I could not believe it was the same boy I had met that day…..when we were only 11. Harry Potter had changed so much and I truly could not believe he was going to be mine. All I could do was stare, and even as those beautiful green orbs fell onto me I continued my ogling. The blush that spread on his cheeks as he looked down almost let the animal out in me, but I cleared my throat as I regained my composure.

End POV

Harry stood there blushing, his hair was brushed and he was wearing very form fitting clothing. The black pants hung on his hips and were loose around his legs. The green silk shirt he wore, brought out the beautiful eyes even more and hung snugly enough so show off the beautiful body underneath, but not enough of it in Draco's mind.

Lucius smiled as he looked at the boy. "well you do clean up nice" he said then chuckled.

"now come sit down, there is much that needs to be discussed, and not much time to handle everything that needs to be done" he added.

Harry nodded then walked over, taking the seat next to Draco who on the inside, was fighting not to pounce on the boy and claim him right then and there in front of his father.

Harry shifted in his seat, he could feel Draco's heated sight on him and if felt so odd. His cheeks were flushed bright red and had no idea why he felt so….secure with these two when they had been enemy's for so long. He gulped and pushed the feelings aside as he looked at the eldest Malfoy for answers.

Lucius smiled as he watched the boy, he could see just how uncomfortable he was with being here. With the way that Potter looked now he could tell why his son had been so shocked and why said child was fidgeting in his seat as he so openly stared at the raven haired boy.

Lucius knew as he watched what was going on right now in front of him that things were bound the get quite interesting this summer……and he could not wait till they began.

_Harry's POV  
_

_I can not believe I am here in Malfoy Manor."_

"_Why am I here if they are not going to just kill me……OMG…..if Lucius s…smiling…..did he actually laugh."_

"_I seriously think this world has been turned completely upside down."_

_I guess I will just have to wait and see what he has to say and hope that my questions are…..answered"_

_End POV_

_((Well there is chapter two. LOL. I wonder what life will be like for Harry Potter and how he will take the big news. Any suggestions on what should happen next……or in the future. Maybe a death or to, a new sorting….and who thinks I should change Harry's personality hmmmm?? Well read and review and remember my darlings, your feedback gives me the inspiration to update.))_


	3. Chapter 3

((alright, come on people I need some good ideas. Thank you so much YamiYama for your help. I will be sure to take your ideas and used some. They were a huge help. I need SOME MORE PEOPLE!!!!! Damn I am hyper……… need to lay off the pocky for a while. So yeah I need some more pointers like what Yami kun did. YamiYama I love you lots for your help!!!!!! um so... so yeah now on to the next chapter!!!!!!!))

_**CH.3**_

_**Shocking information revealed**_

_**And one very purple Vernon**_

Lucius sat there for a while just thinking things over and then cleared his throat and closed the book he had been reading. He could tell that Potter must have known barely if any information on what he was.

"So tell me P….Harry….how much do you know about your recent changes?" he asked as he crossed his legs and picked up his glass of whine and took a drink.

"um…..d…did you just…um"

"yes Harry, it is your name is it now hmm?" Lucius asked with a small chuckled.

"um well yes um sorry sir" Harry said as his cheeks lit on fire. They were so red that he thought that if he were in a dark room he would glow.

"now answer my question so I know exactly how to handle this all" the elder Malfoy said with a raise of one elegant eyebrow.

"oh yes sir well um you see I do not know very much information except from what I read in the letter I got from my mother explaining about m…my father James Potter not really being my real father and that it was all a ploy to full Dumbledore" he said as he fidgeted in his seat when he saw the confused look spread on Lucius Malfoy's face. Hearing nothing from the elder he continued on. "it…stated that my mother had met my father and was then taken to his home but they did not take kindly to their relationship so they came down here to earth…..James was only her best friend and they faked a wedding and kept up public appearances but….she was secretly married to my father who was something called a…..um….um _Laosion_ but all I know is it is some kind of bread of angel, so I guess it explains the wings." He finished then bit his bottom lip.

Both Lucius and Draco sat there in utter shock. Not even they knew about the secret marriage and it made them wonder……who exactly, was this boys' father. Lucius snapped out of his shock and a shiver ran down his spin as he let all these thoughts run threw his head.

"well now….that was quite the shocker….Harry would you happen to have the letter with you?" he asked as he leaned forward in his seat and looked closely at the boy.

"um…..no sir, when I was portkeyed here I had placed it on my bed….so it is still at the Dursley's" he said then looked down.

Lucius sat back and tapped his chin. He hated muggles but he wanted to see the letter and he knew the boy would need his school things.

"alright then, me and Draco will accompany you back to your relatives home to get your things since you will be staying here for the remainder of the summer" he said then looked back at Harry whose' jaw had dropped. "does that sound alright with you?" he asked.

"um…..y…..yeah yes sir but they are not fans of anything that have to do with magic" he said then looked down quickly. He did not want them finding out about how he was treated but he figured……they were going to find out now and there was nothing he could do about it and he would need the protection.

"alright, then we will leave tomorrow, right now I would like to discuss more to you about what you are and what to expect" Lucius said then smiled. "in the letter you stated that there was mention of what you were is that correct?" he asked and at Harry's slow nod he continued. "So it was vague butt it is true, a _Laosion _is a race of angel but it isthestrongest and most ancient of them all" he said as if reading it directly from a book, much like the very ones next to him, covering the table.

"um….but sir what does this have to do with me, my mother said I was one…..but why am I here……a…and w…why are you telling me this and why is Draco shaking…a..and drooling while he looks at me……?" he questioned all in one big ramble as he moved away from the now advancing blond god.

Draco licked his lips as he crawled across the couch toward his soon to be mate and mother of his children. His groin was so hot right now and all he wanted was to rip the clothing off of the raven haired beauty. He growled possessively and pinned Harry down to the bed and leaned down taking in a long sniff of him, and moaned as a shiver of pure pleasure shifted threw his whole body.

"DRACO!" Lucius snapped, trying to get his son to regain his control…….but it did not work and he just looked over at his father and hissed at him, showing off the deadly fangs that he had. The elder Malfoy shivered in fear and then snapped out of it as he slowly moved closer, and he noticed that Draco's hold on the boy just tightened. No magic could be used on them in less you were completely sure they were distracted….since they were now not affected by any of it if they were not distracted they would turn on the caster and rip them to shreds protecting themselves and their mate and offspring……all he knew was that he had to sedate his son at all costs no matter what….as long as both boys were safe.

As soon as Draco went back to sniffing Harry who looked to be giving into his son's attempts at getting him to mate with him, he sent a knock out charm at his son, affectively doing the trick and then to make things easier he did the same to Harry who was out as soon as it hit him.

A few hours later Harry woke up in a rather soft bed and groaned softly as he rubbed his eyes. He had no idea what happened, all he remembered the almost animalistic attack by Draco. His cheeks flushed bright red when he imagined and he looked to make sure the blonde was not in the bed with him and that all of his clothing was one. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed everything was as it should be…..well for the most part

He looked around the room and just wondered how he had gotten here……or whom had brought him here….and he truly hoped there was not an ill purpose behind it. As he looked around he smiled as he took in every detail of the lavish room.

The room was a large airy room; the window was open letting in some of the warm summer breeze. He looked around and saw antique armoire, chests, and dresser that were a beautiful dark brown wood color, and an unlit fireplace. The room all about felt cozy and comfortable with its dark green decor, silver accents, and original art and beautifully detailed hand loomed rug. This was definitely a room of quality and was decorated beautifully.

He then thought about each detail he had given everything and sighed softly. This was the reason…..one of the many reasons he had lost all his friends, he had been so scared to tell his friends he was gay but he thought they would understand…..boy was he ever wrong. They looked at him as if he had grown 2 heads then laughed thinking it was all a joke and seeing that he had not been laughing as well and was actually serious, they went quite mumbled something about needing to do something then left. He never talked to them again after that…..but then the rumors started, they had told everyone they could and then they all turned on him as well.

He sighed softly as he remembered them once again……he felt so lonely without his friends but he knew now that they were only using him for his fame. Now that old Voldy was gone….they well were in the lime light but it was slowly dwindling since it was known that they were no longer friends. It was then that he noticed the note on the table next to the bed and tilted his head. He picked it up and looked at the delicate and quite beautiful script. It was from Lucius.

_Harry,_

_I am terribly sorry about my sons behavior………as you may be able to tell there is much that needs to be discussed about the current situation at hand. As of now it is not relatively safe for you to be out of the room you are in at this moment so I regret that I had to lock you in so Draco could not get to you. A meal should have arrived as you read this letter, so please do eat and there is a stack of books by your bed, it would be within your best wishes to read them while you are there. We will have our discussion shortly but for now rest while I deal with my son. I apologize to you know and hope you learn at least a bit from these books that I was going to teach you myself._

Lucius

Harry shrugged his shoulders and placed the note back on the table and blinked when he suddenly caught the scent of food and he looked at the edge of the bed where a meal was waiting for him. His dinner looked wonderful, even better then what he had eaten at Hogwarts. It was mashed potatoes with sliced beef and corn and it was all covered in delicious smelling dark colored beef gravy. There were biscuits and butter there as well, and a goblet of pumpkin juice. His mouth watered instantly and he gulped before he pulled the tray closer and started to eat slowly even though he felt like he was starving and just wanted to inhale it all.

When he was all done with the wonderful meal he pushed the tray off to the side and it vanished with a soft pop. He then looked at the books and grabbed the first one off the top and opened it up and began to read.

The book was titled, **_Laosion facts and fictions_**. Harry wondered then and there if it was true that they were rare and going extinct……was he really the last one. He was so confused about it all so he shrugged his shoulders and turned to the first page and started to read, it was titled _**What is a Laosion?** _

_A Laosion is a mythical creature that is related to angels. It is neither a dark creature nor is it a light, it harbors great powers that all depend on the strength they have and it will grow as the Laosion ages. Main characteristic features are the large black wings, some times they are of a silverfish color, intense eyes that show some of the power behind the Laosion, pale skin complexion, great strength and speed._

_Most of the powers that come along with this particular creature are unknown since there have not been any around for many, many years; they had not been able to have been studied quite well._

_It is said that a Laosion is born to have one mate and only one mate. When both Laosion's come of age it is said that they are instinctively drawn to their mate. The dominant of the species is said to have the strongest pull and will search out their mate so they can claim them._

_The dominant is the one that is the protector and is known to be quite brutal during mating and will do everything at any cost to protect their submissive and offspring. The dominant is always taller and the older of the two, and harbors the most strength in some cases thought the submissive and the dominant are equal in power._

_The submissive of the couple is always the shorter and younger of the two. They are the ones that bare the offspring after mating which is said to occur after about 7 months. Since these creatures are so closely related to wizards and witches, one child is usually all that is birthed but like in most human births, more then one can occur. When a submissive is with child or has a child, they are said to be very aggressive and over protective of them._

_A sign of the submissive being with child would go as follows:_

_Increase in appetite_

_Strange combinations of food_

_Random surges of power_

_Vicious mood swings_

_Throwing up_

_Sore nipples_

_It is said that without their mate, the Laosion either submissive or dominant will die. There is such a strong bond between the two once the bond is completed, that if one dies the other will die just seconds after and stay together in the afterlife as well._

_The offspring can either feed off of its' mother or can drink another animals milk such as cows, goats ect. _

_There are certain steps that must be followed to complete a bond to the mate which runs the same for mostly any kind of magical creature._

_The mental bond- this is when the Laosion's form a strong mental link. They have the ability of telepathy so they can speak to one another in their heads. They have this same bond with their offspring when it reaches a certain age._

_The spiritual bond- this is when the powers of the two Laosion's are completely linked together. This is also when insures that both die if one dies. This bond is usually completed after or at the same exact time that the mental bond is completed._

_The physical bond- this is the final step of the bond and is completed after the first coupling/mating. This places everything together permanently and after the first mating the submissive usually becomes pregnant since the first mating is when the submissive's body is extremely susceptible to the dominants sperm and in turn the child is created._

The submissive will normally go into heat about a month after they find their mate and the bond slowly starts to come together. The signal of a heat would be:

Increased affection toward their mate

A rise in body temperature

Graphic dreams of their mate

Harry blinked and then closed the book. He was tired and it was getting rather late, he already had so much to think about. Was…..Draco a _Laosion_….was he the dominant one and was he himself the submissive. Has he finally going to have the family he had always wanted. Had Draco actually tried to claim him right in front of his…..own father. He blushed bright red as he got under the covered and laid down. All this information was so shocking but, he didn't care……he had nothing to loose and only everything to gain. He yawned and closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep to dream of the life he might have. He dreamed of a little boy with dark hair and mercury, silver blue eyes.

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping, and a warm soft breeze blowing his hair gently. He smiled and cuddled his pillow close to him happily. He loved it at Malfoy manor, it was wonderful and better then he had ever imagined. It had been a whole week since he had been taken from his relatives' home and he could not have been more then happy. He was shown, by Lucius of coarse, how to hide his wings like Draco and he did, and some more information about what exactly he was. He still did not know if Draco was his mate or not, but he did keep a slight distance between them but they had become friends.

For the first time in a……..really long time, Harry was happy and he was smiling. Today they would finally be going to the Dursley's to get his things, and Lucius promised to take them shopping so that Harry could have his own clothing and not have to wear Draco's that were to big….and Lucius and Draco both agreed that he was not permitted to wear the rags he had to wear when he lived on little private drive with his so called family.

He was so worried about them fining out about he was treated, he never wanted anyone else to know…..especially not them and not now that they had become somewhat friends.

He yawned and stretched as he sat up in bed; it was rather warm so all he was in were a pair of Draco black silk boxers. They felt really nice on his skin, very cool to the touch. He loved silk, had never worn it before coming here and now he was taken by it.

He got out of bed and made his way to the door that lead to the bathroom. It had shocked him that with this room, he also had his own bathroom. It was quite nice and he was loving and getting used to everything rather quickly. Once inside he turned on the water to allow it to get nice and hot while he did his business. Once he was done, he removed the boxers and checked to make sure the water was at the right temperature before he turned on the shower and got in. He moaned softly as the wonderful warm water hit his skin. He washed his body and then his hair, he had no idea he was being watched at that very moment by intense silver eyes.

Draco had a hard time not just pouncing at that very moment as he watched his soon to be mate bath. He had come in just to drop off the outfit that Harry would be wearing and now he was entranced….the perfect pale skin curved hips, toned flat stomach….the same stomach that would soon hold his own child, his and Harry's baby together. He smiled at the thought, he had always wanted children and from one of the many talks he had had with the raven haired beauty, he did to.

He finally had to tear his gaze from him and leave the room. He went back to his own room to deal with the problem he had then went downstairs and sat at the dining room table to wait for the others so they could eat breakfast then go deal with the horrid humans…..hopefully he would not kill them and make a mess to be cleaned up while he was at it.

A few minutes later, Lucius walked down and joined his son at the table as well as Harry. They ate and discussed what would happen when they got to the Dursley's. They would go and just ask to be let it, make sure to be as polite as possible and not cause any trouble. They settled on that……that is after some arguing with Draco about him not harming Harry's so called relatives. Harry blushed bright red at the thought….and it scared him that Draco wanted to hurt them just for what he had seen of the horrid clothing……just wait until he found out about how they treated him.

No the ex golden boy was not spoiled and waited on hand and foot like everyone rumored. He was treated like a slave, he cooked the meals, he planted the gardens and tended to the yard….and he was forced to wear Dudley's old hand me downs that were like 6 sizes to big because his cousin was a wale in the human society.

After the meal they all portkeyed to the Dursley's, right at the front door. Harry took a deep breath and sighed softly. He did not want them to know of his life but it was to late now. Lucius raised his hand and knocked on the door while Harry and Draco stood side by side behind him quietly. The door was then opened by one Vernon Dursley who said hello but then seeing the three in black….he went slightly pale, but then all the color in his face drained when he realized that one Harry Potter was with them, two….he looked even more like a freak, and three…..he knew the others with him were freaks as well.

"boy……get in here…..now and b….bring those freaks in with you now….before the nabobs see" he said threw his teeth.

Harry gulped and looked up at Lucius who looked mad but was hiding it quite well. They all entered the house and Vernon slammed the door. Petunia gasped when she walked in to see what was going on then quickly ran upstairs to hide herself in the bedroom most likely.

"WHAT do you think you are doing….bringing more of those damn things in this house…..BOY I………I thought you were dead and we were finally rid of you" Vernon yelled as he glared at Harry who was shaking slightly. Vernon had gone from pale to red to a light blue then to a horrible shade of purple as he ranted on about freaks and them all needing to die.

After about a half an hour pf this…..both Lucius and Draco had had enough and both sent silencing and stunning charms at the purple whale man and he shut up and fell to the floor like a stiff piece of plywood and a loud thump that shook the house.

Harry heard Petunia scream upstairs but she was too scared to even come down and that made him happy. He looked at his uncle and he shuddered slightly as he saw him laying there, purple faced and furious. He was just glad that Lucius and Draco were here or he knew he would be dead for sure.

"now Harry how about you lead us to your room so we can get your things hmmm?" Lucius said with a sinister looking grin on his face.

Harry gulped and closed his eyes as he headed toward the stairs. He was once again scared of what they were going to say about what they were going to see. He headed over to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the door grabbed his trunk before shutting it again. He then headed upstairs to his so called bedroom was, where the letter was, and where he had his most precious of things hidden………but they were all lies now, all the pictures with James Potter were all lies, and he found himself wondering what his real father was like, what did he look like. He just sighed softly and collected the letter from off the bed and then went to the loose floor board in the floor and grabbed his photo album, clocke, and some other things he had that belonged to his mother and Sirius Black.

After grabbing his things he headed back down to where the others were, and placed his things in his trunk. When he looked at the Malfoy's they were looking at him intently and his cheeks flushed.

"w…..what?" he asked softly, trying not to make eye contact.

"I take it all those stories that were said about you were wrong……from what I got from this whale……" Draco shuddered and left the sentence unfinished for them all to answer for themselves.

"n….no they were not, I…..well….I started to be able to handle the beatings after a little while but………it was hell here and I will do all I can to repay you for helping me out so much" Harry said then gulped.

"there is no need for that Harry" Lucius said then shrunk his trunk and handed it to him.

"th….thank you" Harry whispered then placed it into his pocket and sighed softly.

"well now how about we get going, the cops will be here soon, your relatives will get what they deserve you have nothing to worry about" Lucius said then smiled. "we have lots of shopping to do in Diagon Alley so we need to get started now" he added as he held the portkey out and both Harry and Draco touched it, vanishing with a pop and a pull to the naval.

They portkeyed right across the way from Gringotts, Lucius and Draco both needed to get money out, and so did Harry so they made that the first stop before they went on they way to having some fun.

Harry could not help but smile, he was happy for the first time…….in a rather long time. He had friends once again…..and it was odd seeing as before the war and during it these two were his enemies and now they were getting so close and Lucius was like the father he never had.

They started walking over toward Gringotts when two very familiar people bumped right into Harry and the Bushy haired one fell to the ground. She looked up and her eyes widened and he cheeks flushed bright red. The red head just stood there in shock. Harry went whiter then a sheet of paper as he looked at them then gulped, this was not happening…..this could not be happening, he could not and did not want to deal with these two…..not now and not ever. He just closed his eyes and waited for it to come, just like he knew would eventually happen.

(( oooooooo another chapter complete, what is going to happen now nobody knows, I guess you are all going to have to read and review so I can update again real soon. I just hope that if anyone is lost at this point that you ask me otay, I do not want any of my wonderful readers lost, that would make me very sad. Well I am looking to have at least 30 reviews before I update again so tell your friends and whore my story out and I promise you will not regret it. Bai bai for now and see you all during the next exciting chapter of this H/D fic))


End file.
